


Familiar Themes

by FeoplePeel



Series: Harry Potter Daily Prompts [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeoplePeel/pseuds/FeoplePeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 013 - Include: Luna Lovegood, the color purple, a snitch, and a pygmy puff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar Themes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I took the color purple in a whole different direction, but I think that's okay.

Ginny clutched the broom underneath her with her knees and leaned forward swiftly enough to flip once. She snatched the small golden orb from the air in front of her and quickly righted herself, grinning when the two third-years behind her successfully copied the flip.

Luna sat on the stands, shifting her attention between observing the new team, reading her book and intermediately petting Arnold's fluffy, red mane. She looked up as Ginny flew towards her, releasing the snitch back into the air.

"Okay , guys, you know the drill! I want to see ten shots and ten blocks. Go!" Ginny shouted, sitting next to the blonde girl. Her eyes were still on the field. "What'd you bring, today?"

Luna turned over her book in the space between them and Ginny spared it a quick glance. "The Color Purple."

"A muggle book?"

"It's been assigned for Muggle Studies." The other girl scooped Arnold up and held him to her chest. "Oppression due to racism and sexism is inherent to the book's theme." Luna sounded as though she was reciting the course syllabus.

Ginny laughed, reckoning that only Hermione could make a syllabus sound interesting. "Rubbish, then?"

"It's not very heartwarming, given recent events, but I can see its relevancy." The blonde shrugged. "Besides, I'm also told that there is a strong sense of female companionship in the narrative." 

The red head turned to look at her, one brow lifted. Luna smiled at her. It was odd and reassuring. They had been together since Dumbledore's funeral, a year ago now, and Ginny had seen that small upturn of lips more in that time than she had since their friendship had begun.

"Oi, Imogen! Watch your left side!" Turning her attention back to the field, Ginny felt a small hand slip into her own and she smiled too.


End file.
